


In-Laws

by thisbirdtoohasflown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:41:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisbirdtoohasflown/pseuds/thisbirdtoohasflown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Hermione have a quick conversation while owling wedding invitations for Rose and Scorpius. They talk about the soon-to-be newly-weds, the upcoming marriage... and, naturally, Draco Malfoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In-Laws

**Author's Note:**

> Old one, from a few years ago.

"I'm just not sure if I can let this happen!" Ron groaned, staring at the lacy piece of paper he held in his hands. On it, a young man and woman, blond and red-headed, hugged and laughed. Ron gingerly fingered the elegant script above the picture, his hand faltering a bit over the word "wedding".

Hermione grabbed it from him, placing it on top of a large stack of wedding invitations, ready to be owled to friends and family. "Please, Ron, I thought that you liked Scorpius! He's really a wonderful – "

" – Yes, yes, I know that you can sing the boy's praises all day, Hermione! But that doesn't change the fact that he wants to marry my sweet little Rosie!"

" _Your_ sweet little Rosie?" Hermione laughed, rolling her eyes. "What do you think she'd do if she heard you say that?"

"I don't even want to know." He grinned sheepishly. "But maybe she wouldn't end up married to that – "

"Ron..."

"But she's still so young! They practically just got out of Hogwarts..."

"They are both twenty-one, Ron..."

"They can't really be sure of their relationship yet!" He shook his head, sitting down at the table heavily.

"We both got married pretty young, too, and it's all turned out pretty well, don't you think?"

"But – "

Hermione crossed her arms. "I get the feeling that your problem is not really with Scorpius, is it?" Ron reddened, looking down. "Oh, please, Ron!" She sighed, rubbing her temples. "Don't tell me that this is about Draco!"

"Oh, I _still_ can't get used to you calling him by his first name..."

"Well, _get_ used to it, Ron, and get used to saying his name yourself! He's going to be your in-law, for heaven's sake!"

Ron tapped the table irritably. "Not if I can manage to talk Rosie around."

"Please! She and Scorpius are so happy..."

Ron grumbled. "He's the splitting image of his father, he is, and I certainly don't want my grandchildren being pale, blond – "

Hermione crossed her arms. "Ron!" She looked at him, frowning. "Don't forget they'll be _my_ grandchildren too, and I just know they'll be darling."

Ron scoffed. "Of course you would think so."

"Uh-huh. Blond or red-headed, we are going to have the world's cutest grandchildren."

"Yup. Cute darling little 'Malfoys'. Oh no!" He sank into his chair. "The most terrible image came to mind... my Christmas table surrounded by little midget Malf- Dracos, if you'd rather - all mocking the Weasley name..."

Hermione sighed, shaking her head slowly. "You know what, Ron? I'm sure that if you tried to get to know Draco, you'd like him. How about you strike up a conversation tomorrow, at breakfast?"

"What breakfast?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten! The breakfast tomorrow at Diagon Alley!"

"Oh, that breakfast. Who's all coming, again?"

"The Potters, the Weasleys, and the Malfoys," She sighed exasperatedly, "Unless one of the Weasleys _completely forgets._ "

"Oh, right."

"Anyway. Harry is fine with Draco now, you know. They are almost what you'd call 'friends'. And there was a lot more bad blood between the two of them than between you and him."

Ron didn't answer. He turned away and picked up an invitation, staring down at it miserably. He touched the picture of his daughter gently. "I can't believe that she's getting herself married away. I mean... well..."

Hermione smiled softly at his change of tone. She gave a soft chuckle, and said, "I thought that the mother was supposed to be the one to fret over things like that."

"That's what they say." he muttered.

"Speaking of which, how is your wife?"

"Oh, she's fine. Practically bubbling over." He fiddled with the invitation. "How's Malfoy?"

"Draco, Ron, is really happy... well, a bit unnerved with the prospect of freckled grandkids, but mostly happy."

"Of course he is! He's about to get the world's most perfect daughter-in-law!"

Hermione smiled wryly. "So, what are you upset about? You're about to get a wonderful son-in-law!"

Ron scoffed. "Of course you'd say so, Hermione. Can you say anything bad about your son?"

"What can I say? He's his parents' son. He's bound to be practically perfect."

Ron chuckled. "You arrogant gits!"

"Come on, Ron, lets finish owling these invitations." she said with a smile. "Just think! In a month, we'll be in-laws!"

"Yeah... weird, huh?" Ron said, standing up and reaching for another lacy invitation.

"Pretty weird."


End file.
